A Handbook of Bandy; or, Hockey on the Ice/Chapter V
Bury Fen Club – This club derives its name from a fen which lies between the two villages of Bluntisham and Earith. The river Ouse flows along one side of it, and in December, when the water is high, the fen is flooded from the river. When flooded and frozen, this fen forms one of the best possible places for bandy. It freezes very quickly, and skating is generally to be had on it a clear day before anywhere else in the neighbourhood. There is always ample space on it for a ground of any size – indeed, room for two or more games can easily be found if necessary. It also has the advantage of being free from danger, as, except where the ditches are, it is only some three or four feet deep at the highest floods. The nearest railway-station is Bluntisham, which is on a branch line of the Great Eastern Railway running from Ely to St. Ives. From the station to the ice is half a mile, and there is no charge for entrance to the ice. The secretary is Mr. Neville Tebbutt, and the captain is Mr. C.G. Tebbutt. Telegrams addressed “Tebbutt, Bluntisham,” will always find them, and letters might be headed “Bandy,” when they will be opened. When matches are not being played there are generally games going on, to which outsiders are welcomed if they conform to the rules. MATCHES PLAYED *Jan.8th -v. Huntingdon 9-2 *Jan.10th -v. Virginia Water 2-2 *Feb.4th -v. March 8-0 *Feb.12th -v. Huntingdon 2-3 *Feb.18th -v. Huntingdon and St. Ives 2-2 *Feb.27th -v. C. Fitzherbert’s XI 4-3 Players – Backs: T. Murphy, B. Tebbutt, N. Tebbutt, J. Key; halves: A. Tebbutt, W. Warren, C. Searle, T. King; forwards: C.G. Tebbutt, L. Tebbutt, S. Tebbutt, F. Jewson, M. Warren, C. Parren, D. Godfrey, Jackson, Rawlings The only representative team was that which played against Virginia Water. Virginia Water Club – This club takes its name from the well-known pleasure lake, but owing to the fact that Virginia Water takes a long time to freeze, and is very deep, it is only during a long or, very severe frost that the club plays its matches there. At other times the club plays at Englemere, which is a lake rather more than a mile from Ascot Station. The Royal Ascot Hotel is close to the lake, and full information of what is going on can generally be obtained there. The water on this lake soon bears, and matches are arranged on the first day it will fairly bear. The water is shallow, and the worst which can befall a player is a wetting. Mr. Harold Blackett, Sunninghill, Berks, is both the hon. secretary and captain, and any letters addressed to him, or any wire sent to “Blackett, Ascott,” will have a prompt reply if any skating is on. When matches are not being played, a scratch game is generally started in the afternoon. This club and the Bury Fen club have undoubtedly the strongest teams to be found, and how nearly even it is in its play with the Fen men may be gathered from the fact that on the two occasions the clubs have met under the present rules, the first match won by Bury Fen by 3 goals to 1, and on the second occasion the result was a draw of 2 goal each, but on both occasions the matches took place at Bury Fen, so that the Virginia water men had a long tiring journey, which must to some extent have handicapped them. Except on these occasions they have really never lost a match when they have been able to put their best team on the ice, but they play such a number of matches that it is often the case that they can only get half of their best men to play, but to defeat them when they have not their best team is something to be proud of, as all their men are good players. The full team would be as follows: Goal: J. Riggs; backs: J. Ward and P. Ward; halves: A. Farlow, V.L. Oliver, and P. Rigden; inside wings: C. and P. Waterer; outside: S. King Farlow and G.E.B. Kennedy; centre: H. Blackett. They also have good players in the backs in S. Clements, Capt. E. Hambury, A. Hall, Sir Geo. Pigot, and A.H.M. Kilby, P. Laming, &c., in the forwards. MATCHES PLAYED *Jan.10th -v. Bury Fen 2-2 *Jan.11th -v. Stoke Park 12-0 *Jan.12th -v. Waterers XI. 1-3 *Jan.31st -v. Stoke Park 3-1 *Feb.1st -v. Camberley 3-6* *Feb.6th -v. Camberley 12-4 *Feb.7th -v. Stoke 7-2 *Feb.8th -v. Staff College 7-2 *Feb.9th -v. Camberley 8-0 *Feb.10th -v. Staines 3-1 *Feb.12th -v. Guards 15-1 *Feb.13th -v. Stoke 8-4 *Feb.15th -v. Camberley 2-5 *Feb.16th -v. Camberley 9-3 *Feb.17th -v. Staines 12-3 *Feb.20th -v. Camberley 5-2 *Feb.22nd -v. Old Windsor 6-0 *Mar.1st -v. Old Windsor 3-4** *Four men short **Two men short Besides these matches they played a match v. Old Windsor on February 14th, but on that occasion the old ash stick and a tennis ball was used and the Virginia Water men lost by one goal to six. A six-a-side match also took place which was of some interest, as their opponents were the sons of Mr. C.P. Tebbutt, but as there are only five sons their sister completed the family team. Owing to an unfortunate misunderstanding, Virginia Water were unable to put a representative team in the field, and had to put up with a defeat by fourteen goals to four. The winning team was composed as follows. Goal: Miss A.M. Tebbutt; half-backs: Neville and Arnold Tebbutt; forwards: Sidney, Charles, and Louis Tebbutt. One of the features of the match was the fine goal-keeping of the lady player Alice Mary Tebbutt b. 1868 Blenheim Park – A considerable number of matches took place on this fine lake, which is a mile long, and where a space for bandy can always be obtained by writing to the Duke of Marlborough’s steward, Mr. R.L. Angas. The lake is less than a mile from the Woodstock railway-station. Play also took place at the Wolvercote lakes, which are much nearer Oxford than Blenheim Lake. No complete record seems to have been kept of all the matches played, and the following are the only particulars which it has been possible to obtain. *Oxford v. Christ Church 4-1 *Oxford v. Bicester 5-1 *Oxford v. Christ Church 2-2 *Kensington House v. Pembroke 6-2 *Kensington House v. R.M. Holland’s XI. 5-5 *Woodstock v. Bicester 5-0 *Woodstock v. Oxford University 5-3 *Oxford University v. Cambridge University 6-1 Teams as follows in University match: Oxford – H. Thorpe (New), J.D. Graham (Brasenose), C.W.N. Graham (Trinity), W.R.O. Kynaston (Christ Church), R.H.S. Baiss (Brasenose), F.J. Wigliss (Brasenose), G. Tribboch (Trinity), P.M. Rhenelander (Christ Church), L. Fane (Magdalen) Cambridge – C.R. Winkfield (Trinity Hall), L.V. Lodge (Magdalen), C.H. Marsden (Clare), W.C. Ambrose (Clare), W.H. Branscombe (Sidney), H.P. Cox (Trinity Hall), H.F. Luddington (St. John’s), J.L. Locke (Calus), G.O.G. Brainson (Trinity Hall) In arranging matches, letters should be addresses as follows: Oxford City, to Mr. H.M. Turner, The Turl, Oxford. Bicester, to Mr. Gordon Walsh, Bicester. Oxford (Middleton Park), to Rev. W.H. Draper, Middleton Park, Oxford. Kensington House, to “Captain of Football,” Kensington House. Burton-on-Trent – Play takes place on the river, and as a result it is only when there is a severe frost that the ice bears. When, however, the river is safe, a full-size ground, 150 yards by 60 yards, can be obtained. Mr. A.E. Thoday, Burton-on-Trent, is the person to whom letters should be addressed about matches, and he is always open to arrange matches when ice bears. Only three regular matches were played – one match versus Peterborough, which was arranged, having to be given up on account of frost breaking up. MATCHES *v. Newark, at Burton 2-2 *v. Newark, at Burton 1-2 *v. Derby 14-0 These matches were played with a tennis ball. Camberley – This club plays on the Staff College Lake, which is a fine sheet of water, and a full size ground can be obtained to play on. Like the Englemere Lake, it bears early. It is about one mile from the Camberley station, which is an hour’s railway journey from London. The Camberley team, at the end of the severe weather, played the cleverest combined game which has been seen on the ice; the forwards’ play was most complete, and some of their passing was of a quite novel character. Any team playing against them will soon learn a wrinkle or two, but it is questionable if they will teach them much. The backs are, however, not by any means equal to the forwards, and clever as the forwards are, it is doubtful if they are really equal to the Virginia Water forwards, who are certainly faster. Letters should be sent to Mr. Wallace G. Craig, Camberley, Surrey, or a wire “Craig, Camberley,” will find. Mr. Craig acts both as hon. secretary and captain to the club. MATCHES PLAYED *Feb.1st -v. Virginia Water 6-3* *Feb.6th -v. Virginia Water 4-13 *Feb.7th -v. Staff College 7-3 *Feb.9th -v. Virginia Water 0-8 *Feb.12th -v. Staff College 8-1 *Feb.15th -v. Virginia Water 5-3 *Feb.16th -v. Virginia Water 3-9 *Feb.19th -v. Eton College 5-2 *Feb.20th -v. Virginia Water 2-5 *Feb.26th -v. Hargreaves XI 10-3 *Feb.27th -v. Blackett’s XI 10-3 *Feb.28th -v. Wellington College 11-1 *Mar.2nd -v. Hargreaves XI 2-1 Team – Goal: C. Smith; backs: Major Taylor, Capt. Wise; halves: Lord C. Fitzmaurice, Hon. A. Duff, F.W. Baker; forwards: T. Malloch, Pilkington, C.N. Wood, W.G. Craig, and Capt. Wynyard Leamington – Although a good deal of play took place, it was not until towards the end of the frost that any attempt was made to arrange matches. Then Mr. Sidney Tebbutt took the matter up, and succeeded in bringing off two matches with Northampton. One was arranged with Blenheim park, but did not come off, as the frost broke up. Play takes place on some flooded meadows, the owner of which, Mr. Thornley, has given what help he could in allowing a ground 100 yards by 50 yards to be reserved for matches. It is hoped that another year they will be able to increase the size. Letters should be addressed to Mr. Sidney Tebbutt, Leamington, or a wire “Tebbutt, Leamington,” will find. MATCHES PLAYED *v. Northampton at Northampton 1-3 *v. Northampton at Leamington 5-5 The names of players were as follows: Messrs. Tebbutt (captain), Abel, Wheble, Cash, Matthews, Thorne, Jephson, Keemond, Margetts, and Gilmore. Maiden Erlegh – This is really Mr. John Hargreave, junior’s team and play takes place on the lake at Maiden Erlegh, or else on Balmerske Lake, which belongs to Mr. Wheble, and is only five minutes’ walk from the railway station. The first match ever played was in 1884 against Sir J. Mildmay’s (of Dogmersfield) team, who were defeated by ten goals to one. Mr. Hargreaves scored nine goals, and, it need hardly be stated, he was a good player then, and has been the mainstay of the team, since that time. It, however, was not until 1893 that any number of matches were played. In this year not one game was lost. Among the teams defeated were Virginia Water, Household Brigade, and Stock Exchange. The players were as follows: Messrs. John, Frank, and Robert Hargreaves, H. Rawlinson, J. and T. Wheble, M. Barker, H. Thornmicer, C. Finch, J. Kilby, and W.O. Nares Last winter, owing to frozen snow on the ice, no play could take place until the thaw came which enabled a space to be cleared. This was then done with help of some fifty men, and as a result one of the best matches of the year took place some days after most skaters had packed their skates away, namely, on March 2nd. The ice played on was 200 yards by 150 yards, and the match was against Camberley. At the end of ninety minutes play each side had scored one goal, and the deciding goal was obtained by Camberley. To those who wish for a pleasant and good game with everything perfectly arranged, let them fix a match with Mr. John Hargreaves, jun., Maiden Erlegh, Berks, but they should bring down a good team to avoid defeat. Newton Abbot. – Almost the last place one would have expected for the game to have been started successfully would be in warm South Devon, and yet last winter matches were played by Newton Abbot, Totnes, Torquay, and Dartmouth. As has so often been the case, this was mainly due to one enthusiast, Mr. C.B. Key, but when the game was once started it was not long in obtaining many devotees. As the rules of the Bandy Association were not known, the matches were played under the hockey rules (as far as possible), but it must have been in some respects puzzling work. The ball used was a horsehair one covered with carpet. Play took place at Storer Park Lake, belonging to Mr. Harold St. Maur. It is four miles from Newton. The space played on was, however, woefully small, being 60 yards by 30 yards, especially as the lake is a mile in circumference. Much as the games were enjoyed, the pleasure will be much greater another year if the Association rules are adopted, and the ice played on is increased to twice the size. MATCHES PLAYED *v. All Comers, at Storer Park 5-1 *v. Rest of Devon, at Storer Park 6-2 *v. Dartmouth, at Storer Park 9-8 *v. Mr. M.F. Huarer’s XI., at Storer Park 6-0 *v. Torquay, at Storer Park 7-3 *v. Totnes, at Totnes 5-1 *v. Totnes, at Storer Park 0-3 The principal goal getters were: C.B. Kay (25), S.F. Kirby (6), A.M. Windeatt (4), J.T. Pearce (2), W.H. Prinsent (2), J. Taverner (2), Dr. Pollard (1), J.A. Willett (1), and Otterhind (1). Letters should be addressed to Mr. C.B. Kay, Monte Carlo, Newton Abbot, Devonshire. Totnes also played two other matches besides the two mentioned above, but particulars of these are not to hand. Northampton – The game has been played here for the last two or three years, under the Association rules. The ice played on is at Kingsthorpe, and belongs to the Northampton Skating Association. The space is 150 yards by 70 yards. A greater length is sometimes obtained, but 70 yards is the extreme width. No record has been kept of the result of matches played, and the only information obtained is: MATCHES PLAYED *v. Northampton Hockey Club, played at Kingsthorpe Won *v. Towcester, played at Kingsthorpe Won *v. Leamington, played at Kingsthorpe Won *v. Northampton Hockey club, played at Kingsthorpe Won *v. Leamington, played at Kingsthorpe Drawn The principal players were; Field, Greenough, Hall, Stops, Dixon. Letters should be addressed Mr. H.N. Dixon, East Parkparade, Northampton, who is the captain and was the founder of the club. Pinner – The game has been played here for the last two or three years, but last year, owing to one or two reasons, only two regular matches were played, but games among themselves were constantly going on. Ruislip reservoir is the place where matches are played during a long frost, and here a ground of 150 yards by 100 yards can easily be obtained. As, however, the reservoir only bears during a severe winter, the players have usually to find other waters, and this they do by playing either at Hall Pinner or else at Haydon Hall. Unfortunately the space at both these places is very small, so that only some six or seven players can play on each side. The waters have the advantage of bearing soon. Letters should be sent to Mr. W.R. Collins, Wood Hall, Pinner, Middlesex. MATCHES PLAYED *v. Stanmore at Stanmore Won *v. Stanmore at Stanmore Won Names of team: W.R. Collins, O.G. Langley, H.R. Hallward, C. Hallward, C. Stone, P. Jeaffrey, H.W. Edwards, P.S. Cox, G.D.B. Levick, Habbott, C. Scott. Ruislip Reservoir being very easy of access, Mr. Collins makes the very good suggestion, that it would be a good plan to arrange with Mr. Hooper, of Northwood, who rents it, to mark off a bandy ground at one end for matches to be played on, if Mr. Hooper would consent to do so. Stoke Poges – This club only came into existence at the beginning of last winter’s frost, but notwithstanding this, it has played no less than fourteen matches, and has thirty-five playing matches. Play takes place at Mr. Bryant’s lake, Stoke Park, which does not take long to freeze. They are always open to arrange matches when the ice bears, and letters should be sent to Mr. F. Allhuson, Stoke Court, Stoke Poges, Bucks, or a wire, “Allhuson, Stoke Poges,” will find. It would be well when writing to put “Hon. Sec. of Bandy Club,” as then, if Mr. Allhuson is away, the letters would be opened. No record has been kept of the matches played, or of their results, which is unfortunate. Winchester – The game in this city was started by Mr. Arnold Tebbutt four years ago, and, as he introduced the Bury Fen style of play, it was most likely the first place outside the Fen district where the rules of the Bandy Association as now framed were played, a solid ball and wide bandy being at once adopted. The team was a very scratch one to start with, and suffered defeat at the hands of Major Mildmay’s XI. At Dogmersfield Park; but after that the club won all their matches for the next two years until they flew at big game, and took a rather weak team to play Virginia Water on their own ground, and were well beaten. The club plays on a flooded meadow (Winnall Moor) about a mile from the L & S.W. and G.W. Railway stations. The meadow forms a fine skating ground, as it provides a large sheet of water which freezes very quickly, and is only 3 feet deep. Last year the club had a very good team with some fine players in it, and defeated all the teams in Hampshire, and probably could hold its own with any but the two or three of the first teams. It won all its matches with great ease, except one draw and one loss both against Winchester College, but on the first occasion after the City men had scored five goals in as many minutes, Mr. Arnold Tebbutt changed sides, and scoring six goals for the College, a draw of seven goals each resulted. In the other match the result was a draw at full time, when it was agreed to play an extra half-hour, and the College, lasting better than their opponents, put on no less than four goals. Letters should be sent to Mr. Arnold Tebbutt, Winchester, marked “Bandy,” or a wire, “Tebbutt, Winchester,” will find. MATCHES PLAYED *v. Winchester College at Winchester 7-7 *v. Winchester College at Winchester 5-1 *v. Odiham at Dogmersfield Park 12-4 *v. Winchester College at Winchester 7-2 *v. Winchester College at Winchester 11-0 *v. Stockbridge at Stockbridge 14-0 *v. Winchester College at Winchester 7-3 *v. Winchester College at Winchester 4-8 The full team was as follows: Backs: B. Spriggs and R. Flemming; halves: A. Tebbutt, H. Priddis, Blake; right wing: Thresher, A. Bowker; left wing: A.W. Gale and C. Bunbury; centre: B.H. Wooldridge. The chief goal-getters were A. Tebbutt (33), H. Wooldridge (13), C. Bunbury (5), Thresher (4). Linton, near Maidstone – Play on lake of Linton Park. Ground played on 90 yards by 60 yards; eight a side generally played. Salisbury – Play on flooded meadows. (The writer has written more than once to managers of both these clubs for particulars, but has not been able to obtain an answer.) Odiham, Hants. – The game has been played here for a great number of years, and when Major Mildmay used to play they had a very good team. Play takes place on Dogmersfield Lake, belonging to Sir N. Mildmay, and a full-size ground can always be obtained there. Rules of Bandy Association are played. Huntingdon – The only matches played were at Bury Fen, against that club. The Huntingdon men are under the great disadvantage that they have no skating ground, except when the meadows are flooded from the river, and this is by no means usual at frost time. Mr. F. Beart was the captain and manager of the matches, and no better sportsman could be wished for; but to the universal regret of all who knew him, he passed away before the winter was over; and it was pleasing to see the Bury Fen players, against whom he had so often played, send a wreath to his funeral. Perhaps the best person to write to will be Mr. M.Maule, Huntingdon, who, if he is not arranging matches himself, will be sure to forward any letter to the proper person. MATCHES PLAYED *Jan.8th – v. Bury Fen 2-9 *Feb.12th – v. Bury Fen 3-2 *Feb.18th - v. Bury Fen 2-2 Players: R. Goodliff, Harcourt, Lucas, F. Beart, M. Maule, Maile, P. Brown, Tillard, Burton, J. Goodman, Grove. Switzerland – St. Moritz v. Davos Platz – This match was played at Davos Platz, and resulted in a win for St. Moritz by five goals to one. Captain E.G. Wynyard, who is a good player, as he is at every sport he goes in for, obtained the only goal for the losers. St. Moritz – Cousins, Topham, Bird, Everitt, Mitchell, Studdart, Hon. Victor Gibson. Davos Platz – L.G. Wynyard, Conan Doyle, Morpey, Penny, Hornblower, Bell, Edgington. Stockbridge, Hampshire – Play takes place on large open water one and a-half mile from railway station. The players chiefly come from Andover. Bandy Association Rules played. Old Windsor – used to play with ash stick and bung, now plays with bandy and ball. Pyt House, near Tisbury, Wilts. – Play in private lake with bung and stick. Several matches were played here. Dorchester – Play at Tincleton; good size sheet of water; play with ash stick and bung. Eton – Eton College played Stoke Poges twice. The first time was February 5, and this was the first occasion the College had played under the Association Rules; they suffered defeat by fifteen goals to five goals. On the return match a much better game took place, and the College only lost by four goals to three goals. Staplehurst – One or two matches were played here, but no particulars are to hand. Newbold Place, Warwickshire - Play takes place on Mr. Wood’s private water, which is large enough for a small size ground. Battle Abbey – The game has been regularly played on Lord Brassey’s private waters, but there is no record of matches played. The writer had just heard that the game was played at Leicester and Worcester last winter, but he has not had time to get full particulars. Welsh Harp – Mr. Warner, of the Welsh harp, has been approached, and has stated his willingness to mark off a ground on his fine lake for matches to be played. If the game was once started, there is not the slightest doubt a great number of skaters would go there regularly to play. If a frost takes place this winter, it is intended for the two crack clubs – Bury Fen and Virginia Water – to meet there and play a match, which should give the game a start in the district, and it only wants a start to be well taken up. Mr. R.M. Holland, who took such a leading part in playing and arranging matches at Oxford last winter, hopes to start the game at Cirencester with another frost, and would be glad to hear from anyone willing to arrange matches. Address Mr. R.M. Holland, Black Jack Street, Cirencester. Mr. Frank Currie, Wylde Green, near Birmingham, hopes to start the game, and will be glad to hear from anyone wishing to arrange matches. A great deal of trouble has been taken to find out particulars of all places where the game has been regularly played, and matches arranged. The writer is, however, fully aware that the list is far from complete; he will, therefore, be greatly obliged by receiving any further particulars. Category:Origins